The present invention relates to a novel class of organosilicon compounds and an anti-tumor agent containing the organosilicon compound as the therapeutically effective ingredient. More particularly, the invention relates to silicon-containing oxime compounds and an anti-tumor agent containing a therapeutically effective amount of the oxime compound.
There have been hitherto known various kinds of organosilicon compounds having anti-tumor activity. For example, silatolan compounds belong to one of the classes of such organosilicon compounds having anti-tumor activity although silatolan compounds are not widely used in the actual therapy because of the relatively strong toxicity of the compounds. Other classes of organosilicon compounds also suffer from similar problems and, accordingly, there has been a strong desire to obtain a novel class of organosilicon compounds effective as an anti-tumor agent with low or no toxicity.